


Sweaty Boys

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: KamaKen + Sweaty





	Sweaty Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

His muscles burned, skin felt sticky and his knees wobbled as he finally made it into the shade. Groaning as he laid down on the cool grass Kenma wished he was home, in the comfort of his bedroom which had a fan and an AC. But no, he just had to let Kuroo and Tora convince him to go outside.

Be social! It’s a bunch of guys you already know well, it’ll be fun! The weather says it’ll be nice and cool out today!

Bullshit. His best friend was as much a liar as the weather channel. Mumbling into the grass and dirt he curled his arms around his head, blocking out the flashes of sunlight that flickered through the shadows of the shaded area he’d found brief solitude in. The distant sounds of the volleyball obsessed dorks he’d agreed to hang out with today brought a smile to his face despite his discomfort. The gross sound of Kuroo’s cackling laugh had him snorting, eyes closing as he listened to it, the familiarity of it lulling him into relaxing.

He heard footsteps drawing closer, the cracking of shoes against gravel. He flinched into a tense stance, eyes widening, arms flexing tightly around his head as he listened. He didn’t lift his head, hoping it was Kuroo, Daichi or-

“Kenma?”

He melted into the ground instantly at the rough rumbling of Kamasaki’s voice. He hummed in response, eyes drifting closed as they sighed and laid down next to him. 

“You alright?” they prompted softly, hand coming over to rub slow circles into his lower back. He hummed again as he lifted his head onto the curve of his arm, blinking an eye open to glance at them. “Too warm?” they guessed, chuckling when he nodded, face scrunching up. 

Kamasaki leaned in, kissing the tip of Kenma’s wrinkled nose. Kenma huffed out, raising on his elbows to shove them away. Kamasaki wrapped himself closer to Kenma instead drawing out a grunt in protest from him. He struggled in Kamasaki’s arms, the drying sweat getting stickier again as it was replaced. Kenma’s protests grew vocal as he kicked and shoved but it only made Kamasaki laugh harder as he forced affection on Kenma. 

Several of the others had joined them in the shade, all sweaty from the running around they’d been doing the past few hours. They watched in amusement as Kenma started to bite and scratch at Kamasaki, which seemed to only egg Kamasaki on as he hauled Kenma up, standing with his boyfriend hauled over his shoulder. Kenma growled out insults that held no real heat to them as he smacked his fists against Kamasaki’s back and butt. 

He shot Kuroo a death glare when his ex best friend began cackling again, the sound no longer relaxing and comforting.


End file.
